Hermanos por siempre no importa lo que pase
by NinjaAyame
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde la ultima batalla,nuestros amigos se reunen en un parque de diversiones, mientras Hiei piensa en que si deve decirle la verdad a Yukina pero no puede por que un enemigo más se acerca, Un enemigo que tiene que ver con Yukina y
1. Chapter 1 El parque de diversiones

Ayame : Bueno me eh animado a escribir un fic de YuYu Hakusho por favor dejad sus reviews.

Hiei: ¬¬ -

Yuske : - ¿Por qué esta enojado Hiei?

Kurama : - Por que incluyo a Yukina y a él en esta historia.

Ayame con orejas de gato : - Jeje -

* * *

Capitulo 1 – El parque de atracciones

Un día soleado estaban todos reunidos en el parque

KW: Yukina-chan quieres un helado?

Yukina: claro kazuna

Yuske: y nosotros somos fantasmas o que

Hiei: hn

Kw.: Alguien quiere un helado

Yukina: Yo

Kurama: yo si de chocolate y vanilla por favor Kurama: tu quieres Hiei?

Hiei: que es un helado?

Kurama: es un hielo de sabores

Hiei: ah bueno probare esa cosa llamada helado...

Yuske: yo quiero uno de limón

Keiko: yo de chocolate

Yukina: yo

Kw.: yo de TODOS LOS SAVORES

Yuske comentario a los otros menos a Kw.: Si sigue así se convierte en Kw. congelado

Kurama casi se atraganta de la risa

Kurama: jajaja

Keiko: Mira quien lo dice se parece a Yuske y sus peleas

Yuske: HEY

Kurama: ya chicos hay que comer helado

Yukina: y quien invento el helado?

Yuske: Buena pregunta

Keiko: ni yo se

KW: ...talvez Kurama sepa?

Kurama: ah... °-° pues... pues... yo creo que los seres humanos porque agarramos la nieve y los sabores

Yukina: ya entendí

Kurama: SIP

KW: Yukina te gustaría ir a la feria?

Yukina: que es una feria?

Hiei: hn

Yuske : es un lugar donde hay mucha diversión

Yukina: bueno

KW: claro Yukina nos divertiremos los dos

Kurama: me encanta subirme a los juegos

Yuske: Kw. no pienses en que te vas a divertir tu solo

Keiko: ni de broma dejaríamos a Yukina ir con tigo sola

KW: pero...

Yuske: quien quiera ir levante la mano

Yuske , Keiko , Kurama levantaron la mano

Hiei: hn...

Yuske: Tres contra uno iremos

Kurama: bienes con nosotros Hiei?

Kw.: que aguafiestas

Kw.: deja al enano

Yuske: tu cállate Kw. por lo menos es mas listo que tu

Kw.: oye

Hiei: a quien le dices enano estúpido

Yukina: te gustaría venir me encantaría que nos acompañaras

Kurama: vamos Hiei será divertido

Hiei: esta bien Hiei no le queda otra decisión y los acompaña

Ya en el parque

Yukina se asusta al ver un juego en forma de dragón

Yukina: Miren un yukai

Keiko: tranquila solo es de mentira

Kurama: se ve divertido pero es algo fuerte para ti yukina..

Kurama: y también para ti kuwabara

Yuske: KURAMA AYUDAME A SOSTENER A HIEI QUE QUIERE ATACAR A LA MONTAÑA RUSA

Kurama: sí en eso Kurama va a ayudar a yusuke

Kurama le grita Kurama: Hiei es una maquina de juegos deja eso no es de verdad ...

Después de 2 minutos de explicación

Yuske: y así es como funciona

Hiei: parecía real hn

Kw.: que tonto enano

Hiei: hn... como me llamaste cara de pepino

Kurama: jajá cara de pepino jajá... ejem... ejem...

Kurama: fue sin quered kuwabara

Yuske: bueno y adonde vamos

Keikio: ya vieron el nombre de ese juego

Una casita azul

Yuske: MUNDO ESPIRITUAL

Keiko: que habrá?

Hiei se desaparece y va hacia el mundo espiritual Kurama: Hiei..?

kurama: es una casa embrujada hiei...

hiei: ah si no parece pero entrare

kurama: vamos chicos me parece divertido en esto

Keiko: entremos

Los recibió

Botan: BIENVENIDOS

Todos que haces aquí?

Botan: que parece estoy ayudando a un amigo en su negocio

Yuske: NEGOCIO?

* * *

Ayame : - Y ese es el primer capitulo.

Hiei : - Estuvo aburrido -

Ayame : - Jeje -


	2. Chapter 2: Jaku y Hanna

Ayame : - Aqui va el segundo capitulo-

Yuske : - Me muero de impasiencia -

Hiei : - ¬¬-

Kurama : - Sige enojado-

Yuske : - Jeje -

Ayame : - Dejad sus reviews-

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Jaku y Hanna

Botan: les daré un recorrido por el lugar 

Yukina: parece divertido vamos?

Kurama: si

Hiei: hn...

Kurama:

Kw.: claro

Yuske: ya que

Keiko : oye y por que tiene el nombre de mundo espiritual

Botan: ya verán

Botan los guía por un pasillo

Yuske: me recuerda mucho al camino a la oficina de Koemma

Botan: el diseñador lo hizo así

Botan : aquí esta la primera sala y si yo fuera ustedes tendría cuidado porque esta lleno de chicas

KW: YO ENTRO

Yuske: ...eh

Keiko

Hiei: son moustros

Kurama: no son humanas como Keiko

Hiei: ah..?

Keiko: ME ESTAS DICIENDO MOUSTRO

Yuske: si parece

Keiko

Yuske: ...la

Kurama suda

Kurama: no es lo que piensas le estaba explicando a Hiei que son humanas.

fan del salón de Kurama: SHUICHI

El grupo se ve rodeado por una avalancha de chicas

Kurama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. HIEI: HN...

Yuske: Kurama son tus fan as algo

FANN: Shichi no sabíamos que estabas aquí y esos son tus amigos

Kw.: Hola soy Kazuma Kuawabara

FANN: no señor de la limpieza no hablamos con tigo

Kw.

Yuske: lo tienes bien merecido

Kurama: ah pues si son mis amigos Hiei: yo pienso que son unos moustros disfrados de humanos hn..

Kurama: Hiei cállate no soy moustros son humanas Hiei: aja si

FANN: y esa chica señalando a Botan ¿ es tu novia?

Botan y Kurama se pusieron colorados

Kurama: ah...

Botan: ...no ...bueno nos tenemos que ir

dijo sacando al grupo de ahí

Yuske: Por fin aire libre

Yukina: me sentía incomoda

Keiko: oigan y a ustedes que les pasa-pregunto a Botan y a Kurama que seguían rojos

Botan: NO NADA

Hiei: ya les quería quitar la mascara Kurama /

Yuske: y esa habitación de que era?

Botan: pues decidieron hacer algo así como un club de fan de Kurama.

KW en un rincón deprimido

Yuske: sigues deprimido

Yukina se acerca a consolarlo

Yukina: vamos Kazuma anímate

KW: Claro Yukina-chan

Botan: y aquí es la ultima habitación de juegos virtuales

Había niños con un casco en la cabeza.

Keiko¿y de que es?

Botan: verán los niños se imaginan que están en un torneo y que tienen poderes , van acumulando puntos y cuando pierden su consola se desconecta.

Kurama: suena interesante

Yuske: miren al parecer ya termino

En efecto los 4 niños que estaban conectados se quitaron el casco deprimidos

Chicos: Otra vez Jaku gano y se van

Botan: cielos

Yuske¿y quien es Jaku?

Un chico de pelo blanco ojos verdes salió de el computador,

Chico: Yo soy Jaku

Botan: Hola Jaku que bueno que estés por aquí te presento al grupo Urameshi.

Jaku: es un placer y honor conocerlos,

Yuske: por lo que veo nos conoces

Jaku: claro eh oído muy bien de ustedes y además estuve presente en el torneo

Kw.: enserio y quieres un autógrafo

Keiko: aquí vamos de nuevo

Yuske: Kw. nunca cambias

Jaku: bueno les gustaría venir a comer a mi casa

Keiko: será un placer.

Kw. : Vamos Yukina-chan

Yukina: Si Kazuma

Hiei se los quedo viendo enojado y Kurama se acerco a el.

Kurama: que pasa?

Hiei: nada...solo es que no quiero que ese tonto se quede con mi hermana.

Kurama: no te preocupes estoy seguro que Yukina solo lo ve como un amigo

Hiei: hn... eso espero porque si es así lo mato

Kurama :

Yuske: hay ustedes dos apresúrense

Kurama : espérenos

Horas después enfrente de una mansión

Yuske: esta...es ...TU CASA?

Jaku: así es

Yukina: se ve muy bonita

Kw.: y es enorme

Botan: aquí es donde viven Jaku , su hermana y su padre

Jaku: si

Kurama: se ve que es un lugar hermoso

Jaku: ...si tan solo fuera así...

Keiko: dijiste algo?

Jaku: no nada

Jaku: vengan entremos

Ya adentro

Mayordomo: sea bienvenido joven Jaku

Jaku: podrías ir a preparar te tengo invitados

Mayordomo: en seguida y se marcha

En la sala

Keiko: tienes una casa bonita

Jaku: gracias

Kurama: y a que te dedicas?

Jaku: a entrenar para convertirme en un experto luchador para dominar mi espíritu y pronto poder participar en el torneo

Yuske: pues tendrás que esforzarte mucho

Yukina: es un sueño lindo.

Hiei : hn...

Jaku: ...si gracias

Hiei: ...yo ya me voy ...

Kurama: ...¿ porque?

Yuske: ...vamos quédate

Hiei: ...solo están perdiendo el tiempo

En eso

: Perdonen la tardanza

Jaku: ...hermana

Una chica muy parecida a Yukina solo que era mas alta y tenia los ojos amarillos llego.

Botan: chicos ella es Hanna

Hiei se detuvo al verla.

Jaku les dijo a los demás en voz baja: No miren...a los ojos a mi hermana ...puede leer la mente.

Yuske a Kurama: Tiene una energía espiritual sorprendente

Kurama: si...

Hanna: mucho gusto ...

Hiei estaba totalmente atraído hacia los ojos de Hanna.

Yuske le pego y Hiei despertó de su trance

Hiei: NINGUNA NIGEN COMO TU...ME HARA CAER ...EN SU TRAMPA

Yuske y Kurama sostuvieron a Hiei con temor que empezara a pelear.

Hanna lo vio con odio

Jaku: ya la regaron mi hermana esta enojada

Hanna observando a Hiei furiosa: COMO ME LLAMASTE? ...humana ...YO SOY UNA KORIME

Keiko y Botan: ...

El lugar se empezó a congelar con la energía de Hanna

Yuske: es totalmente sorprendente

Hanna: ...una korime ...que odia a mi supuesto padre ...por que el mato a mi madre ...POR ESO LO ODIO

Jaku: ...hermana ,tranquilízate

Hanna: No quiero volver a verlos en esta casa

Hanna salió de la habitación furiosa

Kurama : que temperamento

Yuske: y que energía

Keiko: dijo que es una korime

Jaku: pues ...mi padre rapto a una korime ...y yo nací...luego ,mi padre mato a mi madre ...Hanna ...buscando venganza ...se vino a vivir aquí...Mi padre ,es un hombre abarro...que siempre ... me golpea ...por eso empecé a entrenar...en cambio Hanna es muy buena conmigo pero se enoja fácilmente

Keiko: ...lo siento...

Jaku: ...no yo lamento que hayan presenciado esto

Botan: bueno mejor ya nos vamos

Yuske: si

Kurama: gracias por invitarnos...

Los chicos salen de la mansión y empiezan a caminar en dirección al templo de Genkai

Yuske: jamás había sentido una energía así

Kw.: además de fría parece llena de odio

Kurama: ...si ...

Hiei: ...hn

Keiko: ...pobre Jaku,

Botan; el debe estar sufriendo mucho

Entonces para sorpresa de todos

Yukina : NO LO ENTIENDO

Y sale corriendo

Kw.: YUKINA-CHAN

Keiko: ...esto debió afectarla

Hiei salió corriendo

Yuske: ...mejor vamos a buscarla

Mientras tanto Hiei corría por el bosque buscando a Yukina

Hiei " maldición...no debí dejar que entrara ...a la mansión "

En ese mismo momento

Yukina lloraba en el claro del bosque

Yukina: ...no COMPRENDO ...POR QUE HANNA NO PUEDE SER FELIZ ...SI TIENE FAMILIA ...Y YO NO TENGO

Hiei llega pero Yukina no se da cuenta

Yukina: ...pobre de su mama ...le paso lo mismo que a mí ...pero acaso ...ese es el destino de toda korime...ser maltratada y asesinada

Entonces Hiei le dice

Hiei: ...eso es mentira

Yukina lo vio asombrada

Yukina : ...hiei-san ,oíste todo

Hiei: ...

Yukina: ...por que ella no es feliz si tiene una familia...no lo entiendo

Hiei: ...tu si tienes familia ...nos tienes a nosotros ...a Yuske , Botan , Kurama , Shuzuru , Keiko y el estúpido de Kuawabara...y a mí

Yukina: ...y se desmaya

En eso llegan Kurama y Yuske seguidos de las chicas

Kurama se acerca a Yukina

Kurama: ...se ve cansada

Yuske,mejor vamos a dejarla al templo

Keiko: ...si ,

Llega Kw.

Kw. : Yukina...

Ya en el templo

Todos después dejar a Yukina se van lentamente

1 se va Keiko y Botan

2 Kuawabara

Por ultimo se van Yuske y Kurama

Kurama antes de salir le pregunta a Hiei

Kurama¿ sucede algo?

Hiei le cuenta lo que había dicho Yukina

Kurama: ...será mejor que descanse

Kurama se retira

Yuske: ...Kurama mañana vamos a investigar

Kurama: ...entiendo

Los dos se retiran

Entonces Yuske siente una energia extraña y se detiene

Kurama ¿ lo sentiste?

Yuske : si fue como si me helara el corazon,

Kurama : me pregunto de que se tratara

Yuske : tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

Ayame :- Todo se pone interesante-

Botan : - Asi es me muero de impasiencia

Yukina : - Es una linda historia pero no me gusta que hablen de mi - dijo y empezo a llorar.

Ayame : - Yukina no llores o Hiei me mata-

Hiei : ¬¬ demasiado tarde- saca su katana.

Ayame : - Intentalo -

Kurama : - Ya parad los dos -

Keiko : - Dejen sus reviews - sonrio.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresas y el Rapto

Ayame : - Muy bien segire con la historia, pero creo que a nadie le gusta no me mandan reviews - dije llorando.

Kurama : - Calma Ayame chan todo se solucionara - dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Capitulo 3. Sorpresas y el rapto

Hiei estaba hundido en sus pensamientos preocupado por su hermana y confundido

hiei:piensa que hago le digo que soy su hermano...¿ y si dice porque nunca lo he dicho?..

recuerda lo que ese vez había dicho Yukina

-" Me gustaría tener una familia pero y si me rechazan?"

hiei dice en voz baja claro que no te rechazare hermana yo nunca te rechazaría...

En ese mismo momento Yukina sueña con los recuerdos terribles cuando estuvo presa de Tarukame

Grita y empieza a llorar

El grito saca de sus pensamientos a Hiei

hiei: ah.. yukina ... despierta

Yukina abre los ojos y comienza a llorar

Yukina: tuve una pesadilla donde recordaba las torturas que recibí cuando estaba con Tarukame

Yukina empezó a temblar fue horrible tengo miedo de dormir

hiei: ya tranquila... yo estaré aquí cuidándote no te pasara nada... preocupado y la abraza

Yukina asombrada : Hiei...

se da cuenta el show que hizo y se separa sonrojado hiei: creo que no debí abrazarte pues pensé que eso hacen los amigos no crees?

Yukina: no lo se , Hiei -san ¿ no quieres descansar¿ has estado cuidándome toda la noche?

hiei: no estoy cansado... en eso hiei se queda dormido

Yukina lo cubre con un sarape y se va a dormir

Al día siguiente

Kurama y Yuske llegan a visitarlos

Yuske¿ como durmieron?

hiei se despierta hiei: ... ¿que hacen aquí?

Yuske: pues ...le dio un codazo a Kurama

kurama: ah si me dolió

kurama: pues venimos a ver a yukina como estaba

kurama: verdad yusuke

Yukina: que amables ya me siento mejor

kurama: perdón por interrumpir hiei se lo dice en el oído hiei se enoja hiei: que te pasa... kurama...

kurama: nada olvídalo no lo aceptaras que que querías estar con tu hermana o no se lo dice en el oído

hiei: aceptas como siempre kurama pero ya cállate hn... kurama ve a yusuke sonriendo kurama:

Yuske: ( suspiro)

Yukina: y Kazuma no vino?

Yuske: ...no estaba muy ocupado

hiei: para que quieres es estúpido yukina...

kurama: hiei ¿por que le dices estúpido a kuwabara?

Yukina: ...solo se me izo raro porque siempre viene

Llego Keiko

Keiko: Hola Yukina quieres ir a pasear

Yukina: claro

Keiko y Yukina se van

Yuske: Bueno Kurama ahora que ya se fueron podemos decirle a Hiei la razón por la que venimos

kurama: si yusuke

hiei: hn.. que pasa..

Yuske: bueno ...le pregunte a Botan sobre Hanna y me dijo que lo único que savia esque viene de la misma isla de la que viene Yukina

hiei: hn con que razón se me hizo conocido ese poder

hiei: y hanna que tiene que ver con mi hermana y yo

Yuske: Kurama tu turno de hablar

kurama: pues digamos hanna tiene que ver algo con ustedes lo que no puedo creer es que ella es hija de la amiga de tu madre y de yukina , botan descubrió eso y nos sorprendió que era la hija de la amiga de tu madre hiei te oca a ti yusuke...

hiei¿como es eso explicádmelo?

Yuske: pues ... resulta que la mama de Hanna era amiga de tu mama

hiei: la mama de hanna era amiga de mi madre... como es eso... ja yo no tengo madre ¬¬ no ven que soy un niño prohibido

kurama: uu esto será lo difícil para explicar

Lo dice en voz baja

Hiei: ¬¬ ya te oí kurama.. kurama: ah jajaja UU eh... yusuke sabes como explicarlo porque yo no se como creo que botan lo sepa no lo crees

Yuske: no lo creo

Entonces

: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yuske: es KEIKO

Seguido de ...

: AHHHHHHHHHHH

hiei: yukina... kurama: vamos haber que les pasa hiei: si..

Yusuke, hiei y kurama salieron corriendo haber que les pasa a las chicas.

Encuentran a Keiko desmayada

Yuske se acerca a ella

Keiko despertando : ...unos tipos nos atacaron y se LLEBARON A YUKINA hiei: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... SE LLEVARON A...YUKINA...?

kurama: U tranquilo la encontraremos o no chicos

Keiko: pero esque uno de ellos era Jaku

Yuske: QUE ?

Hiei se tranquiliza

Hiei: como quieres que me tranquilice si otra vez la secuestraron .. ¬¬ Jaku sabia que no debía confiar en el por eso me daba mala espina se los dije y que... no me creyeron , le creyeron a la basura de Jaku ya veo lo que me estaban contando y no creo que...

kurama le tapa la boca

kurama: Keiko cuéntanos mas lo que paso U

En eso llega Botan alarmada

Botan: NO ME DIGAN QUE LLEGE TARDE

Yuske: por que lo dices?

kurama: botan... hiei: si llegas tarde y dime que sabes sobre hanna...

Hiei agarra a botan con su manos de su kimono

Kurama: suéltala hiei ella no tiene la culpa

Botan: Verán estuve investigando y Hanna quiere destruir a toda korime que no sea ella

Yuske: seguro Hanna es una korime parece mas bien un demonio

hiei: hn...

kurama: pues si es una korime porque destruir de su especie por tiene que matarlos si ellos no hicieron algo para que este así hanna o si lo hay...

hiei¿y yukina porque tiene que ser la secuestrada?

kurama: porque es una korime

Hiei: y eso que tiene que ver con eso que es un korime

kurama:... no se

Botan: pero no eh terminado

kurama: sigue con lo que te quedaste botan perdón por hablar

Botan : también Hanna quiere conquistar la isla y revivir a su madre pero para lograrlo se necesita la vida de otra korime

kurama: por eso se llevaron a yukina

Yuske: PERO REVIVIR A LA GENTE ES UN DELITO NO BOTAN

Botan: si es totalmente prohibido

kurama: como que revivir a su madre no lo entiendo si es por eso quieren a destruir una korime ¿porque secuestran a yukina? si tienen mas korimes en el mundo de hielo ¿porque eligieron a yukina? eso es lo que no entiendo

Botan : lo que Hanna quiere hacer es un SHORIO un rito diabólico pare revivir a los muertos

hiei: pero yukina no lo tiene

Botan : lo que sucede esque Hanna tiene cierto rencor contra la amiga de su mama y como ella ya no esta se vengara con Yukina

Yuske: rencor?

hiei: pero porque si ella no ha hecho nada para que tenga su rencor

Botan: pues Hanna esta furiosa por que la amiga de su madre tuvo una relación con otra especie y por eso quiere destruir a Yukina

Yuske: un segundo y a Hiei no?

Botan: ella lo cree muerto

Botan: ...y eso es todo

Yuske : entiendo ...¿ y donde ?...

Llega Kuawabara

KW: hola chicos por que esas caras

Yuske: ...ya hera hora

Hiei se ve enojado

Kurama

Kw? y yukina la han visto?

Yuske: ...pues

kurama: mejor no decimos si no anda de mil demonios

Kurama le tapa la boca a Yusuke

hiei: hn...

KW: ...que le paso?

Botan: ...nada ...

Keiko: si nada

hiei:...hn... se retira y se va en un arbol a comodarse

Yuske: ...oye Kw. que traes escondido

Kw estaba escondiendo algo

KW: ...eh nada ...

kurama: es algo para la señorita yukina verdad kuwabara

Keiko: ...estas muy sospechoso

hiei: ¬¬...hn... si los oigo

Yuske se lo quita

Yuske: ...PERO SI ES UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO

Keiko: ...

hiei:...

kurama: le pediras matrimonio a yukina

Botan golpea a KW: Es demasiado joven

kw: eh ...pues ...

hiei: oye kurama que es matrimonio y que es compromiso

Yuske: ...kurama no le digas o kw puede morir

kurama: pues... kurama estaba apunto de decir pero mejor se callo kurama: ok...

hiei:¬¬ diganme

Keiko: ...es ...

kurama: pues la verdad ...

Hiei saca su jagan

Botan distraida: ...cuando un h y una muejer emiesan a a vivir juntos

Botan se tapa la boca

Yuske: ...

Keiko: ...kw CORRE

Kw sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo

Yuske y Kurama tratan de detener al enfurecido Hiei

kurama: no te pongas asi hiei compromiso y matrimonio es algo... es algo... por ejemplo kuwabara le pide la mano a una chica este kuwabara le gusta a una chica de mi salon U

kurama: pero tranquilizate hiei

hiei: no dejare que el se case con yukina

kurama: no se casara con ella se casara con una chica de mi salon verdad chicos kurama se ve nervioso

Yuske: oigan acaso ya se les olvido que Yukina esta secuestrada y que la van a sacrificar

Botan: ...Hiei si no te calmas no volveras a ver a Yukina

kurama: shh no le digas en voz alta te oyera ya sabes quien

Kw: ...entonces ...yukina...fue ..

hiei: si si yukina esta secuestrada ya me tienes arto con tus cosas kuwabara no te das cuenta eres un tonto ¬¬ hiei se desespera voy a buscarla no quiero que un fenomeno lo traiga con sus dedos repugnantes... vamonos chicos

kurama: se le subio el genio nunca lo vi asi

Yuske: ...olle Hiei ...y tienes alguna idea de donde esta?

Hiei se detiene

Hiei: pues no pero lo buscare con mi tercer ojo

Caida al estilo anime

Llega Shuzuru

Shuzuru: Botan es terrible el lugar donde se encuentra el negocio donde trabajas , esta lleno de niños , pero cuando salen no parecen los mismos

Botan?

kuram: como es eso explicate

Shuzuru: pues que ya no se sienten como humanos sino como yukai

Botan: ...entonces ...para eso servia la consola

Yuske: no lo entiendo

Botan: ESTAN TRASFORMANDO A LOS POBRES CHICOS EN DEMONIOS

hiei:hn...

kurama: que hacemos investigamos eso yo digo primero eso y luego sobre yukina talvez tambien esta eso sobre hanna que planea

Yuske: bien

* * *

Ayame : - Eso es todo si quieren que continue dejen sus reviews - 


	4. Chapter 4 Infiltración a la Mansión

Ayame :- Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, segire con este fic espero que sea de su agrado.

Hiei afila su espada desde un rincon echandole miradas matadoras a Ayame.

Ayame :- T T -

* * *

Capitulo 4 Infiltración a la mansión.

Despues de mucho pensar decidierón que se dividirian en grupos:

Yuske, Kurama y Hiei irian a salvar a Yukina mientras que Kuawabara (por que si no Hiei lo mataba) iva con las chicas a detener al padre de Jaku y Hanna para quedejara de trasformar a los niños en demonios, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Yuske :- Ya estamos cerca de la mansión de Hanna - dijo corriendo al lado de Hiei y Kurama por el bosque que rodeaba a la mansión, vieron la silueta de la entrada de la mansión y estaban apunto de llegar cuando una voz muy conocida dijo:

Jaku :- Ya habeis llegado - dijo saliendo de las sombras, tenia un signo raro en la cabeza.

Yuske :- ¿Jaku?- dijo mirandolo extrañado, no parecia ser el mismo, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más Hiei se avalanzo sobre el y lo tomo del cuello.

Hiei :- ¿Dondé esta Yukina¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? - dijo furioso y hubiera matado a Jaku ahi mismo si Kurama no lo hubiera detenido.

Kurama :- Hiei calmate, ese no es Jaku, alguien lo ah estado controlando-

Yuske :- ¿Comó despertara? - preguntó mirando a Jaku.

Kurama:- La única forma de desaser el hechizo que tiene es descubrir la fuente -

Hiei :- ¿Y comó lo vamos a saber, Mejor lo golpeamos hasta que nos diga donde esta Yukina-

Kurama : - Hiei calmate ya, asi no solucionaras nada -

Yuske:- Creo que ya se donde esta - dijo señalando la pulsera que traia Jaku y que no habia visto antes.

Kurama :- Muy bien hay que tratar de quitarsela sin lastimarlo-

Jaku :- Tomen esto Do No Ko (Bolas electricas) - dijo concentro poder espiritual y corrio hacia ellos lanzandoles bolas de energia electrica, era muy rapido, como si algo aumentara al doble su poder.

Yuske :- ¿De dondé saca tanta fuerza?- dijo esquivando las bolas de energia electrica- Asi sera imposible acerarse a él-

Kurama :- Ya veo asi que esa pulsera también es un anplificador de poder- dijo esquivando las bolas electricas y sacando una rosa en forma de espino.

Hiei :- Ya me estoy artando - dijo molesto y corrio hacia Jaku este le lanzo una de las bolas electricas pero Hiei fue más rapido y saco su katana y ante la mirada asombrada de Yuske y Kurama lo unico que corto fue la pulsera, dejando caer inconciente a Jaku.

Yuske :- Puf...por un segundo crei que ivas a matarlo - dijo limpiandose el sudor del rostro con la mano- ¿ Qué hacemos ahora?-

Kurama :- No podemos perder el tiempo hay que irnos ya - dijo Kurama avanzando hacia la puerta, sus dos compañeros lo siguieron y estaban por entrar cuando Jaku se levanto y dijo.

Jaku:- Dejenme ir con ustedes, yo los guiare hasta Hanna - dijo el signo habia desaparecido y habia vuelto a la normalidad.

Hiei :- Hn¿cres que vamos a crerte?-

Kurama:- Me temo que no nos queda otra salida Hiei - dijo serio.

Yuske :- Si además parece que ya volvio en si - sonrio.

Hiei :- Hagan lo que quieran pero dense prisa- dijo y abrio la puerta, los cuatro entraron y siguieron un largo pasillo subiendo las escaleras siendo guiados por Jaku, a lo lejos del pasillo se podia ver una puerta que guiaba a una cueva, pero antes de que terminaran de cruzar el tunel muchos demonios los rodearon.

Yuske :- Hiei, Jaku adelantense nosotros nos encagaremos - dijo sonriendo y empezando a pelear contra los demonios al lado de Kurama.

Jaku y Hiei asintierón y llegaron al tunel, dentro segia el pasadiso, todo era silencioso, pero a la mitad del camino una rafaga de fuego les disparo y la esquivaron , un chico salio de las sombras, tenia el pelo negro y largo peinado con una coleta (como Botan) sus ojos eran azules y vestia un traje rojo.

:- Jeje, parece que tenemos unas ratas- dijo sonriendo sarcaticamente.

Jaku miraba aquel muchacho asombrado, Hiei noto eso y le preguntó:

Hiei :- ¿Le conoces?-

Jaku :- Hiei...si siges ese pasillo llegaras donde Yukina - le dijo serio- Yo me encargare de él-

Hiei asintio y corrió siguiendo el pasillo, una vez que se fue Jaku miro al muchacho y dijo:

Jaku :- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Tomoky - dijo mirandolo.

Tomoky :- Lo mismo digo -

* * *

Ayame :- Bueno este ha sido el cuarto capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Yuske : - ¬¬ no es justo ¿por qué Hiei y Jaku van a pelear contra los buenos oponentes?-

Ayame :- Ten paciencia ya te tocara a ti- sonrio.

Hiei :- ¬¬ más te vale que no le hagas nada a Yukina -

Ayame :- Por supuesto que no - sonrio nerviosamente.

Hiei :- ¬¬-

Botan :- Bueno dejen sus reviews -


	5. Chapter 5 El triste pasado de J, T, H

Ayame : Eh aqui el siguiente capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 5 El triste pasado de Hanna, Jaku y Tomoky.

Jaku : no es cierto...Tomoky tu prometiste nunca ovedecerla.

En ese momento llegan Yuske y Kurama, al ver a Jaku mal herido y en brazos de Tomoky corren hacia él.

Yuske: JAKU ¿ Y QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU'?

Tomoky no dice nada solo abraza a su amigo

Yuske a Kurama¿ quien sera este sujeto?

Kurama: mira yusuke tiene algo en el cuello- intenta ir donde estan Jaku y Tomoky pero Jaku lo impidepor quepiensa que matará a Tomoky.

Jaku: no te acerques el no es malo...por favor no lo mates

Kurama: yo no lo voy a mataryo le quitare algo Jaku confia en mi-

Jaku se desmaya y Tomoky lo abraza llorando y Kurama le quita una especie de espina del cuello.

Kurama: esto es que las personas las obligan a matar a sus compañeros

Yuske: entonces ...el chico ...¿ quien es?

Kurama : no lose

Tomoky: soy el amigo de jaku

Yuske y Kurama ?

Tomoky les cuenta toda la historia de Jaku y Hanna

_/Flas Back/_

_En una mansion dos niños juegan._

_Jaku : Tomoky vamos a jugar_

_tomoky: claro Jaku_

_Jaku : olle Tomoky prometes que nunca le haras caso a mi hermana_

_tomoky: te lo prometo tu hermana es muy extraña..._

_Jaku : ya sabes por que -dijo se echo a llorar_

_Tomoky se acercó a el_

_tomoky: no digas tonterias_

_Jaku : ...pero mi padre no me quiere ...y yo lo odio ...mi hermana me pega ...y mi padre tambien..._

_Tomoky abrazo a su amigo_

_Tomoky: jaku no te preocupes yo te apoyare en todo en ese momento llego Hanna._

_Hanna :- Jaku niño malcriado tú desayuno ya esta listo- dijo friamente mirando a Jaku enojada._

_Tomoky :- Señorita Hanna - dijo Tomoky - Buenos dias -_

_Hanna :- Ah eres tu Tomoky buenos dias - dijo sonriendo amablemente sin embargo segia viendo a Jaku de mala manera._

_Jaku :- Bueno ire a desayunar - le dijo a Tomoky sonriendo- ¿Quiéres venir?-_

_Tomoky :- Esto...-_

_Hanna :- No hay ningun problema mientras " el inmencionable" no se entere - dijo friamente mirando hacia la ventana de arriba de la mansión._

_Jaku :- Hermana ¿ por qué llamas inmencionable a pápa?_

_Hanna :- CALLATE, ESE SER NO ES MI PADRE- dijo dandole una fuerte bofetada a Jaku derrivandolo, lo hubiera segido golpeando si no hubiera estado Tomoky ahi._

_Tomoky :- Dejalo de golpear - dijo serio colocandose entre ella y su amigo._

_Hanna :- No te metas en lo que no te interesa- _

_Tomoky :- Esto me empezo a interesar desde que tú golpeaste a Jaku- dijo permaneciendo firme y serio._

_Hanna :- Esta bien, te salvaste por hoy - dijo mirando a Jaku haciendole temblar, se dio media vuelta dandole la espalda a Tomoky y a su medio hermano y dijo- Esto no se quedara asi - dijo esto y entro a la mansión._

_Tomoky se la quedo viendo asegurandose de que no volviera, se giro a Jaku y le ayudo a levantarse._

_Tomoky :- ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_Jaku :- Perdoname, y gracias por ayudarme , me encantaria ser tan valiente como tú- _

_Tomoky :- No digas eso, tú eres muy valiente y fuerte, algun dia lo descubriras-_

_Jaku :- Tomoky ...por favor enseñame todo lo que sabes -_

_Tomoky :- no soy el adecuado para enseñartelo - le dije - Pero te recomiendo que vayas a visitar a Genkai es una gran maestra, ella fue la que me enseño todo lo que se.- _

_Jaku por recomendación de su amigo paso largos años entrenando con Genkai, duros entrenamientos hasta que logro dominar sus poderes espiritualistas entonces llego el dia en que se tenia que despedir._

_Genkai :- Muy bien muchacho has aprendido a controlar tus poderes de forma sorprendente y estoy segura de que vaz a ser un gran guerrero.-_

_Jaku :- Muchisimas gracias Genkai- sensei, me has enseñado a dominar mi alma y mi cuerpo y te lo agradesco mucho - _

_Genkai :- Aunque aún tengo una duda - dijo mirandolo - ¿Porqué quieres alcanzar el poder?-_

_Jaku :- Quiero demostrarle a todos lo que valgo, que no soy un chiquillo molesto, se lo quiero demostrar a mi hermana, a mi amigo y a mi padre- _

_Genkai :- Ya veo, pero recuerda una cosa, el poder no es el unico camino para demostrarle a todos tu existencia - _

_Jaku se quedo pensativo con esas palabras y vio por última vez a Genkai, cruzando el bosque rumbo a casa, vio a lo lejos a dos chicos (Yuske y Kuawabara cuando van con Genkai por primera vez) que se dirigian con Genkai, no le tomo importancia y siguio con su camino sin saber que veria a esos dos algun dia._

_Llego a su casa y encontro todo en silencio, entro y una luz lo alumbro, al pie de las escaleras estaba Hanna mirandolo._

_Hanna :- ¿Se puede saber ah donde has ido?-_

_Jaku :- Fui a entrenar- dijo mirando a Hanna - Perdon por ausentarme - _

_Hanna :- ¿Entrenar para qué?_

_Jaku :- Quiero demostrate que no soy un chiquillo - dijo y sin decir nada más entro a su habitación dejando a Hanna totalmente sin habla, era la primera vez que Jaku la trataba asi , que no temblaba, no iva a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo._

_Jaku entro a su habitación y sonrio, lo habia logrado, habia dado la cara a su hermana, queria ver pronto a Tomoky para asombrarlo, pero encontro una carta que decia:_

_Jaku :_

_Espero que cuando vuelvas encuentres la carta, me eh tenido que ir por un problema serio pero no te preocupes por mi volvere muypronto , te lo prometo._

_atte Tomoky._

_No podia creerlo¿ se habia ido¿por qué, no lo entendia algo estaba mal en todo eso pero Jaku no pudo terminar de pensar por que en ese momento entro Hanna._

_Hanna :- Jaku hare que me tengas miedo de nue vo- dijo sonriendo miro a los ojos a Jaku y lo paralizo cerro los ojos y concentrando sus poderes la rodeo mucho hielo que congelo la habitación y Jaku sintio mucho frio, vio entonces su peor pesadilla enfrente de sus ojos, solo era una ilusión pero no la pudo detener, era muy fuerte, asi fue como Hanna lo dejo tumvado y temblando en el suelo sonriendo sasisfecha de su travezura, desde ese dia Jaku trato de entrenar más y más pero todavia le tenia miedo a Hanna._

_/Fin Flash Back/_

Tomoky :- Y eso fue lo que sucedio-

Yuske: -pobre Jaku..-.

Kurama: -Jaku que esta herido sera mejor tratarlo-

Yuske a Tomoky : -¿ y Hiei?-

tomoky: -se fue a buscar a esa persona que tiene Hanna-

Yuske a Kurama : -vamos-

Yuske a Tomoky : -¿ puedes cuidar a Jaku?-

tomoky: -si.. prometi cuidarlo-

kurama: -entonces andando yusuke-

Los dos se van

Jaku despierta : -¿ Tomoki?-

Tomoky: -¿jaku te encuentras bien?-

Jaku : -¿ que fue lo que te pasaba ¿ porque me querias matar?-

Tomoky: -pues un hombre rosado me quito algo en el cuello y era una aguja me dijo que esto es para atacar a los compañeros-

Jaku llorando : -por un segundo pense que te havias vuelto como ella...que me odiabas-

Tomoky: -como te voy a odiar si eres como nosotros los koorimes no odian-

Jaku: ...- ..Hanna si odia, y también habia korimes que no me aceptaban a mi en la isla ni a aquel niño proibido que se menciona-

Estas palabras dejaron a Tomoky pensativo.

* * *

Ayame :- Siguiente capitulo pronto dejen sus comentarios T T los chicos se fueron a una fiesta y no me invitaron-

Kurama :- Ya regresamos - dijo sonriendo con toda la carabana atras.

Hiei :- Hn-

Yuske : - Estubo sensacional-

Ayame : ¬¬


	6. Chapter 6 El secreto de Hanna

Ayame:- Aqui señoras y señores empieza la acción-

Yuske:- ¬¬ no es justo-

Kw:- !!No es justo!!-

Hiei:- ¬¬ vas a morir-

Kurama:- u.u-

* * *

Capitulo 6 EL SECRETO DE HANNA

Mientras con Hiei

Hiei: ya lo encontré esta en esa puerta...

Hiei abre la puerta y se encuentra con algo que jamás hubiera imaginado era un laboratorio con koorimes encerradas muertas adentro de cápsulas llenas de agua en la principal se encontraba una korime que se parecía a Hanna y a Jaku

Hiei¿Qué diablos es esto?

Entonces se percato que en una de las cápsulas se encontraba Yukina en la mas cercana

y la corto.

Hiei: aun estas viva suspira de alivio

Entonces siente un aura poderosa cerca de él y se vuelve.

Hanna furiosa ¿COMO TE ATREVES A INTERUMPIR?

Hiei: interrumpo porque quiero, ella no debe de morir

Hanna : así y porque no ?

Hiei: porque no ella no tiene la culpa

Ve a Yukina inconsciente

Hiei piensa es mejor que no este aquí para que no sepa la verdad de que soy su hermano será mejor que hanna y yo estemos en una pelea y decirle porque no debe morir

Hanna: NO TE PERDONARE POR INTERFERIR

Hanna se concentra y se ve rodeada de hielo

Hiei: pues no me perdones

Hiei se hace un escudo de energía

Hanna lanza una tormenta de nieve furiosa

Hiei protege a yukina y sin querer queriendo sale un escudo de fuego

Hiei: "maldición saque el escudo de fuego"

Hana¿ eres un yukai de fuego? bueno fuego contra hielo ¿ quien ganara?

Hiei: "uff que bueno que no supo que soy prohibido" pues el hielo de derrite con el fuego pues yo ganare

Hanna : este Hielo no se puede derretir con fuego yo misma eh acabado con todos los yukai de fuego porque el padre de Jaku es un yukai de fuego y Jaku es un prohibido

Hiei: ja y eso que me importa

Hiei saca su espada

Hana concentra su energía espiritual

Hiei saca su poder demoníaco de fuego

Yukina despierta muy débil y se asoma y ve la batalla sin que Hanna ni Hiei se dieran cuenta.

Hana¿ porque no debe morir ?

Hiei: porque...

Hana¿lo vez? esa niña merece morir ... es una prohibida ...

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOO es una prohibida...- dijo enfurecido.

Hana : claro que lo es como lo era su hermano que esta muerto

Hiei: cres que esta muerto su hermano jajajajajaja...- pone una cara sarcástica.

Hana: ESTA MUERTO yo misma vi como mi madre lo arrojo al mar

Hiei: si eso piensas bien... pero no saben las hadas koorimes que no ven en los mundos espirituales en tierra si en realidad esta muerto , apuesto que no lo han hecho porque les tenia miedo.

Hana: MIEDO YO , YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A UN ENANO PROIBIDO

Hiei: jajá jajá enserio dime que harías si estuviera vivo

Hana : primero mataría a su hermana y después a el

Hiei: si para que la ira de su hermano se convierte en maldad y haría algo para matar todos los koorimes

Hana: así es todas las koorimes que están aquí son las de la isla yo soy la ultima y esa prohibida.

Hiei: NO LE DIGAS PROHIVIDA TU LO ERES MIRATE UNA KOORIME NO HACEN ESO Y TU QUE ERES UNA KOORIME PRIHIVIDA

Hana: Yo no soy una korime riendo

* * *

Ayame:- ...Continuara...jajaj...

Keiko:- Dejen sus comentarios nn


	7. Chapter 7Un encuentro y la verdad

Hiei...

Ayame:- n.n este capitulo es muy agradable en cierto modo

Kurama:- es cierto eres muy buena-

Yukina...o.o...

Hiei:- u.u...

* * *

Capitulo 7 Un encuentro inesperado y la verdad.

En ese momento llegaron Kurama . Yuske , Jaku y Tomoky

Jaku : esa energia

kurama: HIEI!!!

Yuske : ES SORPRENDENTE

Hiei: no entonces eres una prohibida

Se sentia una energia proviniente de Hanna que no era ni de korime ni de demonio

Yuske : ES SORPRENDENTE ES ALGO

Kurama: no es natural

Jaku: Acaso ...

Hana: LES MOSTRARE ALGO QUE JAMAS PODRAN VENCER

hiei: vallan por yukina oyeron

kurama: hiei que haras

hiei: yo me encargo de esta prohivida

Yuske: espera Hiei

Hanna: se refieren a esta

Hanna traia a Yukina entre brazos

hiei: DEJALAAAAAAAAAAA

kurama: ah no no la tendras

Unas alas de dragon salieron de la espalda de Hana

Yuske : PERO QUE ?

Jaku ¿ que cosa?

Hana se elevo con yukina en brazos

hiei: dejala tu y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar rimero tendras que matarme y la mataras a ella

Hana se fue trasformando en un dragon gigante

hiei: dejala y arreglamos esto

Dragon Hana: SOY LA SEÑORA DE LA OSCURIDAD

En eso llegan Genkai salida de no se donde.

Genkai : Es un dragon mitologico que creo destruccion en los tres mundos hace milenios

Yuske: .¿Bromeas?-

hiei se desaparece y solo usa su espada y le corta una pata al dragon y suelta a yukina mientras hiei se le arroja a kurama hiei: llevatela lejos y protegala ja, que descidada eres

Dragon Hana: JAJA ESTUPIDO YUKAI CRES QUE PODRAS VENCERME

Kurama le dio a Yukina a Genkai

hiei: vamos a otro lado y te contare del maldito prohivido que quieres yo te lo dare para que lo mates hiei: que espras kurama LLEVATELA

kurama: que hiei que haras

hiei: tu llevatela

Genkai se la llevo

kurama: que haras hiei

Kurama y Yuske : ESPERA NOSOTROS TE AYUDAREMOS

hiei:hagan lo que quieran pero nose si lo derrotaran

hiei: bien si eso quieres saber del prohivido

Jaku y Tomoky: Nosotros tambien ayudamos

Dragon Hana : LO SE ERES TU

hiei: aceptastes

Dragon Hana le lanzo una bola de fuego

kurama: hiei cuidado

hiei lo esquiba

Hana dragon lanza una bola mas grande lanzando a todos incluidos Hiei a la pared

Yuske : es muy...poderosa

hiei: maldita ya veras... hiei saca su mano y lo pone adelante mientras usara el poder demoniaco kokuryuuha

Hana dragon se dispone a atacar pero

¿?: DETENGANSE

Yuske , Kurama : PERO QUIEN?

hiei no hace caso y une su poder para sacar el dragon negro de kokuruuha

Genkai : HIEI ESPERA

Todos ven a Genkai confundidos.

Hiei la mira : que pasa solo reuno mi poder

Hana dragon ¿ quien eres?

Genkai : Una persona quiere verlos

Una muchacha korime salio de las sombras

Todos ???

hiei se somprende

Hana dragon : no puede ser tu ya estabas muerta

Genkai: Hiei , chicos , Yukina : les presento a Hinasaria la hermana menor de Hina la madre de Yukina

Todos : QUUUUUEEEEEEEEE

Yukina: ...hermana de mi madre ?

kurama: tu sabes todo sobre el prohivido

hiei mira a kurama para que se callara

Hinakusa: Y no vengo sola

kurama: U bueno sabes si sobrivio

Detras de ella salieron dos mujeres espiritus

Jaku : es mi mama

Todos :QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE

tomoky: es tu madre... es verdad

Madre de Jaku: Hana has cometido muchos crimenes

Hannaa regreso a ser Hanna normal

Hanna: MAMA

Tanto Yuske , Kurama , hiei, Genkai estaban sorprendidos por la visita de estas korimes

Yukina¿ usted es la madre de Jaku?

Madre de Jaku : asi es ...

kurama: y es madre de hanna

Korime 2 : Yukina cuanto has crecido.

Yukina y los demas la miraron confundidos

Yukina :

hiei siente que su collar de la joya de perla esta brillando mientras kurama se somprende

Korime : Yo soy Hina ...tu madre y la de Hiei aqui presente

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yukina : Mama

hiei: ja que soy tu hijo jajajaja no me hagas reir

hiei: yo no soy hijo de nadien

Hina: se que me recuerdas Hiei dijo sacando una perla identica a la de el y ala de yukina

hiei siente la perla pulzando mientras la otra joya brilla de azul

La perla de Yukina brilla tambien

hiei: ja esta joya me la dio yukina para encontrar su hermano

Hina: y cuando le diras que tu eres su hermano

Yukina ...hermano

Yuske a Kurama: Ya se armo la gorda

Yuske¿ como cres que reaccione Hiei ahora?

Yukina : hermano...

hiei: volte a ver yukijna

Hina : ...¿ porque no le dices la verdad?

hiei: que quieres que diga la verdad

Hina : solo eso...

Madre de Jaku : Se acava el tiempo tenemos que irnos

Jaku : Madre...

Madre de Jaku : Siempre te estare cuidando hijo y desaparecio

Hanna : ...

Yukina : Mama no te vallas

Hina : ...lo siento pero tengo que irme

Yukina : No por favor no me dejen sola otra vez

hiei: dice en voz baja tu no estas sola

kurama: yukina tu no estas sola estas con tus amigos

Hina : Hiei por favor cuida a Yukina y cuidate a ti tambien ,

Hina abrazo a Hiei

Hina : me alegra volver a verte mi pequeño y desaparece dejando a Hiei con lagrimas en los ojos

Yukina tambien llora en silencio

Jaku llora en el hombro de Tomoky

Hanna esta recargada llorando en la pared

Yuske y Kurama solo ovservan la esena en silencio

hiei:se le sale las lagrimas

Yukina : ...¿ es verdad?

hiei: hn...

kurama: hiei tienes que decirle la verdad yo creo que se dio cuenta que tu eres... hiei: ni lo mensiones pero callate

Yukina baja la mirada: Talvez...no me lo quieres decir ...porque me odias y sale corriendo

hiei: no espera yukina no no es si

kurama: te lo dije hiei: hn... en eso hiei sale corriendo de tras de yukina

Jaku lo sige con la mirada mientras llora

tomoky: jaku... no te vallas kurama: espera

"Jaku : ...estoy solo...

Tomoky lo abraza

tomoky: no no estas solo estas con migo

Jaku : ...

Yuske a Kurama ¿ y Hanna ?

Hanna parecia tiesa como una piedra y lloraba

tomoky: mira ahy esta kurama:...

Yuske : ...

Mientras con Yukina ella corria y llorava

Tropieza y se queda llorando

hiei: yukina... la mira y se va corriendo estas bien yukina

Yukina : ...¿ me odias ?

hiei: no no te odio porque dices eso yukina

Yukina : ...¿ entonces porque no me decias la verdad?...

hiei se pone nervioso, tal vez hiei lo tiene guardado para que no lo sepa talvez tiene miedo que su propia hermana yukina se moleste y no quiera ser hermanos

hiie: pues... este... hn...

Yukina : ...a mi me huviera gustado...tener un hermano

hiei: yukina

Yukina : Pero...Me huviera gustado que tu fueras mi hermano

Yukina : pero tu no lo quieres ser

hiei: yukina... uu hiei se arma de valor y se lo dice

hiei: yukina quiero decirte que ... YO SOY TU HERMANO grita hiei con fuerzas

Yukina : ...Hiei...san ahora entiendo porque me protejias tanto

hiei: pues claro un hermano no deja a su hermana menor dejandola en peligro

Yukina : Gracias

Yukina : ...gracias por lo que has echo por mi

hiei: de nada

Yukina : ...espero ...que ya no este sola

hiei: no lo estaras

Yukina : Te quiero y le da un abrazo

hiei se somprende pero la abraza

Yukina : gracias ...Hiei san y se queda dormida en los brazos de Hiei

Hiei la mira sonriendo mientras dice

hiei: pense que te enojarias porque no te lo diria

Yukina ¿ enojarme?...para nada...se que devio ser dificil para ti...no te preocupes no estoy enojada

Yukina se desmaya.

kurama: oye yusuke cres que esto se arreglara si lo dejamos tanito pero si vuelven en pelea volvemos otra vez

Yuske : no lo se

Entonces Empieza a temblar unas rocas caen

* * *

Yukina:- ¿Es verdad? o.o

Hiei:- ...-

Ayame:- n.n-

Kurama:- jeje dejemoslos solos- se va cojiendo a Ayame.

Hiei- es una larga historia u.u-


	8. Chapter 8 Perdoname

Yuske:- !!Ya falta poco!!

Ayame:- Si ya faltan unos capitulos más para que termine el fic n.n-

Keiko:- T.T quiero llorar-

* * *

Capitulo 8 Perdóname.

Entonces el lugar se empieza a derrumbar

Hiei: hn un derrumbe...

Kurama llega cargando a Hanna y le siguen Yuske, Tomoky cargando a Jaku

Hiei se muestra algo molesto con la Hanna desmayada

Hiei¿ella que hace aquí?

Kurama: U pues con el derrumbo se callo la casa y teníamos que traerla ya que es la hermana de Jaku.

Hiei: ja ahora me las pagaras maldita... en eso hiei va en donde esta hanna hiei: ja ¿crees que esa cosa merece tener hermanos? no inventes kurama lo mira con maldad

Kurama: tranquiloU

Yuske: vamonos este lugar se cae

Tomoky: si vamonos no quiero que nadie este herido

Todos salieron

Hiei miraba a preocupado a Yukina y mira asesinamente a Hanna

Hiei: hn...

Kurama¿hiei que vas hacer?

Hiei: algo que debí hacerlo desde un principio

Kurama: hiei deja eso deja el pasado talvez ya lo olvido

Hiei: talvez pero quiero divertirme un poco jajaja kurama: no hiei no te lo permitiré... yusuke llévate a hanna

Yuske se lleva a Hanna

Hiei: no... esto es lo único que deseo que sufra por lo que causo

kurama: NO HIEI NO DEVES LASTIMARLA SI ELLA HIREIO LAS OTRAS PERSONAS PORQUE TE LAS COBRAS TALVEZ ELLA SE ARREPINTIO ADEMS VE A TU HERMANA ELLA NO QUIERE QUE SEAS ASI MATANDO A LA GENTE O DEMONIOS POR ALGO YUKINA TE NECESITA AUN MAS QUE LOS OTROS TIEMPOS ELLA TE NECESITA AHORA Y QUIERE COMPARTIR CONTIGO

Hiei: que leíste mi mente

Kurama: pues... tu mente se abrió cuando dejaste esa maldad

Hiei: ¬¬ y tu porque te metes lo que pienso

Kurama: para saber que pasa de ti es eso y que me preocupas porque eres mi amigo

Hiei: ja amigos yo no tengo yo solo me cuido

Kurama: ya veo que te cuidas bien si eso quieres que no seamos tus amigos pero somos acompañantes pero tú tienes a tu hermana

Hiei se queda inmóvil talvez kurama si tiene razón que tenga que estar con su hermana pero no se ve confiado y no admite que otras personas hagan algo si no el tendrá que hacer.

Hiei: y si ataca otra vez kurama: no lo creo se ve que dejo su maldad en otra parte talvez esa maldad lo dejo y su felicidad volvió no creo que ataque

Kurama se siente cansado y solo mira a los demás sorprendidos por el grito de Kurama.

Tomoky: oye yusuke siempre se enoja así kuramaU

Yuske: solo cuando pelea con Hiei

Tomoky: pelean mucho °°

Yuske: no lo que pasa es que es muy difícil hablar con Hiei

Tomoky: y porque es difícil hablar con el

Yuske: es muy rudo y orgulloso

Tomoky: Oh con que razón

Tomoky: pues claro con esa miradita que hace

Hiei solo miraba hiperpreocupado a Yukina y furioso a Hanna

Hiei: yukina... esa maldita te hizo daño... mugre le hiciste algo a mi hermana no te lo voy a perdonar te MATARE...

Kurama: no hiei no lo hagas no la mates déjala vivir ella se ve indefensa

Hiei: a mi me vale que esta indefensa esa mugre pagara por el daño que hizo y por que tuve que decirle a yukina la verdad

Kurama: no hiei NOOOOO tarde o temprano yukina se dará cuenta que tu eres el hermano mírala se ve que esa maldad se esfumo

hiei mira a kurama con rabia

Siguen corriendo y se topan con una gran roca que les bloquea el paso

Yuske: justo lo que necesitábamos

Kurama: entiende hiei yukina se dará cuenta que tu eres su hermano además con la vigilancia que le das se dará cuenta o no

Tomoky: miren esa piedra así no podemos irnos de aquí el derrumbe nos quito el camino

Hiei: ahora esto me pasaba tenia que estar estas roca pues con migo no me vencerán hiei saca su jagan y lo corta en pedazos

Tomoky: no creo que eso sea suficiente el derrumbe hizo que las piedras grandes se cayeran no podrás con todas te cansarías

Hiei: ja, crees que soy un debilucho yo puedo con todo

kurama: ûû no exageres

Kurama: U

tomoky: U bien oyes hiei porque quieres matar la hermana de jaku si ella lo dijo para que sepa no lo crees

Hiei: idiota que te crees tomoky: U ahh no me mates tomoky se suena de burlón

Hiei: si quieres te mato ahora

Yuske sosteniendo a Hiei con ayuda de

Kurama: Ya dejen de pelear

Tomoky: jajaja no aguantas un juego de bromas hiei: vamos a jugar un juego que tu te callas y yo te mato que te parece tomoky: U ajaja no mejor otro día jugamos pero no gracias ahora tengo que salvar a mi amigo y a su hermana

Yuske: si yo fuera ustedes me quitaría de ahí porque los esta apunto de aplastar una roca

hiei: SUELTENMEEEEEEEEEE... que no te gusto la idea ¬¬ se suelta del lado de yusuke pero no se puede soltarse en donde tiene sostenido kurama pero hiei se da cuenta que lo tiene marrado

Hiei: MALDITO KURAMA SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEE kurama: U creo que así no te matara bien yo cargo a hiei y nos vamos tranquilos no U

kurama mira y esquiva la roca

Hiei: SUELTAME KURAMA QUE NO SOY CARNADA AHHHH CUANDO ME SUELTE LOS MATARE A TODOSSSSSSSSSS tomoky: y también a tu hermana tono de burlón kurama: no digas eso te matara primero tomoky: ejejeje si ok kurama como digas

Yuske: Parecen niñas peleando Hiei le echa una mirada fea. es decir vamonos

Hiei: ¬¬...¬¬ MIRA CUANDO ME SUETE TE MATARE mientras kurama le da un tranquilizante de sus hojas

Kurama. Así no dirá mas se dormirá y no recordara lo que paso... bien vamonos

Pero el efecto de la poción no había sufrido efecto en Hiei claro que ninguno se dio cuenta

Kurama: bien como hiei esta dormido vamos a platicar y correr... bien sobre hiei tomoky es que hiei no le gusta que le digan cosas este es muy terco tomoky: pero por terco es enano y no crece jajajajaja kurama se quería reír pero no aguanto y se rió

Kurama: ajajajaja si... Talvez por enojarse y de terco esta así jeje tomoky: pero cuando esta feliz se hace grande y si anda de terco esta de enano jejejeje

Tomoky: no te da gracia yuske

Yuske: si pero me preocupa mas otra cosa ¿que habrá pasado con los niños que fueron convertidos en zombis? ...Botan y los otros fueron a ver...pero será mejor que vallamos al parque de diversiones me preocupan

Kurama: si tienes razón tenemos que ir tomoky: de que hablan

Kurama: ah yuske acuérdate que el no estaba el que estaba era jaku

Yuske le explica

Tomoky: ahh ya entendí entonces ahí es donde los niños entran y desaparecen

Yuske: si pero antes vamos a dejar a Yukina, Hiei en al templo de Genkai y para asegurarnos de que no aya problemas a Jaku y a Hanna los dejamos en mi casa

Kurama: si correcto pero porque será porque será

Tomoky: kurama te pasa algo?

Kurama: ahh... no nada solo pensaba en algunas cosas... que decían sobre yukina y hiei

Tomoky: que tenemos que dejarlos a una genkai y en la casa de yuske

Yuske: Tomoky tu acompáñame a dejar a Hanna y a Jaku a mi casa y tu Kurama lleva a Hiei y a Yukina al templo de Genkai

Kurama: si yo los llevo

Tomoky: si

Ya en el templo de Genkai

Genkai¿Kurama?

Kurama: si genkai

Genkai: Debes dirigirte rápido para el parque...me llego un mensaje de Botan están rodeados de niños zombis y no pueden moverse se encuentran en la montaña rusa

Kurama: si a ya voy sale corriendo

Genkai se encarga de tratar las heridas de Yukina

Cuando Hiei despierta

Hiei: en donde estoy

Genkai: estas en mi templo dijo mientras guardaba las medicinas con las que había terminado de curar a Yukina que dormitaba

Hiei: y cuando llegue aquí hiei mira a yukina y se levanta inmediato

Hiei: YUKINA!!!!! hiei grita

Genkai: No grites así...Kurama te trajo a ti y a Yukina y sale de la habitación dejando solo a Hiei al cien por ciento preocupado por Yukina

Hiei: yukina... suspira

Hiei abraza el cuerpo dormido de Yukina y llora sobre el como nunca lo había echo

Hiei: yukina... perdóname... perdóname... por no haberte dicho todo que soy tu hermano... Perdóname...soy un idiota se inca

Yukina abre lentamente los ojos: No lo eres...yo si lo soy, no eh hecho nada por ti

Hiei le abraza y le dice: No te preocupes yo estaré siempre aquí...tú has hecho mucho por mi

Yukina se queda dormida y Hiei le abraza.

* * *

Kw:- ¿Por qué tiene que ser Hiei?

Ayame:- Esta historia se centra en Yukina y Hiei n.n-

Kw:- ¿Y cuando salgo de nuevo yo?-

Ayame:- Ya casi tranquilo-


	9. Chapter 9 Pesadillas, Hanna y Jaku

Ayame:- !PERDONEN LA TARDANZA!-

Yusuke:- ¬¬ -

* * *

Capitulo 9 Pesadillas, Hanna y Jaku.

En el templo Hiei llorava abrazando el cuerpo dormido de Yukina

_ "Yukina perdoname por no decirte que soy tu hermano la verdad nos abia que hacia solo tenia tanto odio del pasado que no se que me paso"_

Yukina entre sueños empieza a llorar.

-...Hiei...san...no me dejes- susurra mientras unas lagrimas caen por su mejila.

Hiei se asusta pero pone sus manos en donde esta su hombro y le habla.

-yukina... yukina... yuki...yo estoy aqui y estoy contigo -

Yukina entre sueños se tranquiliza mientras susurra.

- Hiei san-

- yukina..- dice él mientras se la queda biendo. "¿Qué soñara Yukina?"

Decide entrar en los sueños de Yukina con el Jagan. Entra en el sueño de Yukina y se da cuenta de que es un lugar oscuro y tenebroso y Yukina esta rrodeada de Yukais ...

Hiei grita en su mente, mientras sus manos se encierran y se enoja.

- !YUKINA!- dice mientras ovserba la situación, su hermana se estaba llorando rodada por dos yuais malvados.

- Miren una apetitosa niña - replica el primero mientras levanta Yukina

- la han dejado aqui solita nadie la quiere - la ovserba tocandole el rostro- Vaya pero si es la famosa dama del hielo-

Yukina solo permanece en silencio sin mostrar una expresión en su rostro triste como la nieve, entonces alguien aparta a los demonios de Yukina.

- NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA INUTILES.- dice Hiei sosteniendo a Yukina entre brazos y mirando a sus enemios con una ira contenida.

- ¿Quién te cres que eres ? - dijo el Yukai ovserbandolo y levantandose.

- je je esta niña solo deve morir solo es una estupida korime que sera nuestra cena- replico el otro Yukai levantandose tambien.

- claro y no podras hacer nada para evitarlo-

-QUE NO ENTIENDEN LA LA DEJEN EMPAZ - Dice Hiei mientras le da sun par de golpes al primer Yukai- si la tocas otra vez y si le dices estupida korime te juro que te MATARE-

- ¿Acaso no es una estupida korime?¿ Entonces que es?-

El chico se se enfurece y lo golpea eliminandolo por completo, el Yukai antes de caer le pregunta.

-¿porque protejes a una niña inutil ?- dice mientras desaparece.

- POR QUE ES MI HERMANA -baja su mirada con maldad-... no dejare unos seres debiles e inutiles la LASTIMEN-

Ataca y corta en dos partes al segundo Yukai eliminandolo tambien, este antes de desaparecer dice:

- eres hermano de una niña tan inutil y eres fuerte eres una verguenza para los yukai-

Hiei se dirije a Yukina de nuevo.

Hiei:- Yukina ¿Te encuentras bien?- la sujeta pero se desmalla por el poder de su dragon negro.

_Fin del sueño _

Hiei despierta y sale del sueño de Yukina.

- me siento devil y mareado...-

Entonces ve a Yukina en sus brazos y aun dormida y dice

-este fue un sueño raro ojala que ese sueño que termino -

Entonces recuerda los sucesos que han pasado lo de Hanna y lo de Hina su madre y piensa mientras ve a Yukina

" maldita Hanna me las pagaras por esto... y esa señora llamada Hina cree que soy su hijo y si me quiere porque diablos me mando al rio..."

Entonces recuerda que Hanna lo llamo prohibido.

" me llamo prohibido..y peor aun se atrevio a tocar a mi hermana no se lo perdonare la MATARE... ja... lo soy pero no permito que otras basura que me lo recuerde... cuando venga los otros me tendre que vengar y asi disfrutare matarla - tiene fuerzas y se levanta- te juro Hanna me vengare por todo -

Yukina se despierta y Hiei se percata de ello y la mira preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Yukina?- le pregunta ovserbandola.

- ...Hiei...san gracias por salvarme ...en mi sueño ...aunque no entiendo porque ...protejes tanto a una niña inutil...como yo...que no eh echo nada para ...agradecertelo ...-

- No Yukina... no digas eso... si has hecho algo por mi estando conmigo y aceptarme como tu hermano - se percata que esta triste- no quiero verte asi -

-¿como quieres verme ? ...por mas que trato de sonreir no puedo...todo ...desde que Hanna me secuestro...no se que me hiso que no puedo sonreir de nuevo -

Hiei penso furioso al cien por ciento con Hanna y pregunto

-¿Que te hizo esa?

- Solo recuerdo...un liquido extraño luces y yo estava rodeada de agua...encerrada ...oscuridad...solo eso...-

-no seran eso que usaba hanna para matarla esa hnn maldita...-..

- Hiei san...ya no me volvera a hacer ella algo malo tengo miedo...tengo miedo de que alguien mas me aga algo malo... tengo mucho miedo -

Hiei la abraza y le dice

- claro que no te haran nada si yo no lo permito-

- ...¿ ya no me dejaras sola de nuevo ?...¿ no te iras y me avandonaras?...-..

-no no te dejare sola te lo prometo-

- gracias ...-

Hiei la mira mientras piensa " claro que no te dejare sola no soy tonto para dejarte"

- Vamos con Genkai ¿te parece?-

Yukina asintio, sin saber que el verdadero objetivo de Hiei era ir a buscar a Hanna.

"Ahh... espero que genkai y yukina se alejen mientras yo disfruto matándola"

Llegaron a donde Genkai

- veo que ya han despertado -

- yo dormido!!!- dijo el pelinegro con su tipica frialdad.

-me refiero a Yukina ¬¬-

-- ja... dime e¿En donde esta todos merefiero a jaku tomoky y esa.? -

-justo eso Kurama , Yuske , Kw , Botan , Tomoky se fueron a detener el experimiento del padre de Jaku, acaban de regresar a v erlos y luego se marcharon cada quien a sus casas- dijo explicadoles Genkai

¿: y Jaku?- pregutno Yukina.

voy a explorar los cuartos...- dijo Hiei empezando a caminar.

- no ellos dos no estan en el templo...Yuske los llevo a su casa - dijo Genkai esperando no hablar de más.

Hiei salio de la habitacion

"de seguro ya sabia genkai que iva hacer "

En ese mismo momento en casa de Yuske

Hanna despierta

- ¿ donde rayos estoy?-

-- estas en la casa de yusuke...- dijo Keiko entrando a la habtiación.

Hanna se levanta y le eha una mirada asesina ¿ que ago aqui?...responde y dice creando un aora fria

-te desmayastes y se desrrumbo tu casa por el poder que tenias...nnU -

-y donde quedo Jaku?...algo preocupada por primera vez en su vida-

keiko: jaku esta desmayado en el otro cuarto ya que le distes un gran golpe

Hanna no dijo nada y fue a verlo

Hanna entro a la habitacion y vio a Jaku dormido en la cama

-no hagas eso hanna tu no eres mala eres mi hermana nooooooooooo...-

Hanna se acerca a el y lo abraza.

- Jaku... lo siento fui ...una tonta ...no savia que hacia...perdona ...como te trate ... perdoname -

Jaku se levanta, ve asu hermana abrazandolo y se trata de soltar.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh... no no me hagas nada-

-perdoname ... soy un moustro... Jaku ... perdoname soy un moustro por lo que te ice soy la peor hermana -

-hanna...- dejando de luchar por soltarse.

-en realidad...no saves cuanto lo siento se que me deves odiar...por lo que hice desde el fondo de tu corazon -

Hanna salio de la habitación dejando a Jaku penastivo, se dirijio a la salida y de imediato comenzo a pasear por el parque, en el que estaban jugando unos niños, se quedo viendo la esena pensativa ovsebando a los hermanosc como jugaban,entonces s percato que una sombra la seguia y comenzo a introducirse a la parte más soitaria del parque y llena de arboles.

- Se quien eres y a lo que has venido adelante - dijo mientras se detenia y esperaba a que la sombra hiciera su presencia.

- Entonces eso hara las cosas más rapido, por que no pienso perdonarte lo que le has ech a Yukina- dijo Hiei saliendo de su escondite y ovserbandola friamente.

- Enonces ¿qu esperas? - dijo Hanna ovserbandolo y lista para iniciar una batalla en la que ella moriria, pero alguien intervino.

- !ESPERAD!- dijo una voz y ambos se voltearon a ver de quien era, se trataba de Kurama que era seguido por Kuawabara y Yusuke.

- Hiei detente por favor, date cuenta que no puedes hacer esto, Yukina se sentira muy mal si mataras a Hanna- dijo el kizune mientras ovserbaba a Hiei.

- Señorita Hanna deve comprender que no puede uir de esta manea para pagar sus pecados- dijo Tomoky llegando al lado de Yusuke.

- Soy la peor hermana-

- !Entonces hagase una buena hermana!¿Cre usted que Jaku se sentira feliz si muriera usted?- dijo Tomoky ovserbandola.

- Yo pienso que deveria empezar de nuevo desde cero- dijo Yusuke mientras sonreia- Creame estoy seguro que ustedes pueden llegar a ser buenos hermanos-

- !Lo tengo!- dijo Tomoky- Iremos de viaje por el mundo, sera una buena oportunidad para que ambos se lleven muy bien- dijo muy alegre.

- !Genial! Es una buena idea- dijo Yusuke.

- ¬¬ No intervengan tengo que matarla- dijo Hiei, a lo que fue sostenido por Yusuke y por Kurama.

- No lo hagas Hiei, tu tambien tienes que ir por tu hermana, ahora que ya sabe quien eres deve cuidarla más y estar más tiempo con ella-dijo Kurama.

- !Escucahme bien enano!- dijo Kuawabara dandole una cachetada- !Si haces llorar a Yukina no te lo perdonare!-

Hiei solo se solto facilmente de Yusuke y Kurama, y se alejo de ahi.

- Vaya que es un enano orgulloso- dijo Kuawabara suspiando.

- Orgulloso pero con el corazon noble- rio Kurama - ¿Entones se vais ya?-

Hanna asintio con la cabeza.

- Iremos a recojer a Jaku de casa de Yusuke , muchas gracias por todo-

- No hay de que, cuando quieran vuelvan a este lugar seran bien recividos- sonrio Yusuke.

- Asi es - dijo Botan.

- ¿Dónde andabas?- le pregunto Yusuke.

- Ovserbaba de lejos por si se ponian feas las cosas-

- ¬¬ Cobarde- dijo Yusuke suspirando y todos se rieron.

- Bueno ire con Yukina- dijo Kuawabara- No puedo dejar que ese enano la conquiste-

- Esto Kazuma no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Tomoky- Deve estar muy ocupada con Hiei y él te mataria-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Ademas si intentas darle le anillo de compromiso a Yukina se pondra furioso- dijo Yusuke.

- Creo que tienes mucha razón- dijo suspirando.

Y asi esa misma noche todos se despidieron de Hanna, Tomoky y Jaku que partieron rumbo a Francia.

- Bueno ahora ya las cosas estan tranquilas ¿no cres Yusuke?-

- Asi es, ya todo bien- dijo Yusuke suspirando.

- Vamos por un helado- propuso Shizuku- Ven Kazuma pagas tu-

- ¿Y donde esta el enano?-

- Esta en casa de Genkai, como Yukina todavia no se recupera muy bien se quedo cuidandola- les dijo Kurama- Es mejor asi- ovserbo a Kuawabara- Luego podras hablar con ella-

- Si esta bien-

* * *

Ayame:- !AHORA SI SOLO ESTAMOS A UN CAPITULO MÁS Y TERMINAMOS POR FIN! 


	10. Chapter 10 Yo te Protejere

Ayame:- !AQUI ESTA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!

Yukina:-!Viva!

Yusuke: -!TERMINO ES UN MILAGRO!!DIOS EXISTE!-

Ayame:- ¬¬-

* * *

Capitulo 10 Yo te protejere.

Hiei abrazaba a Yukina la cual estaba temblando de frio.

" yo te protegere del frio"

Yukina sige temblando pero ahora menos

- ¿que ...p...a..s..a... H..i..ei ...s..a...n?- le pregunta despertandose.

- hn... nada... solo estoy sacando energia y mi poder para darte mi calor-

-gracias hermano siempre .haces cualquier cosa por mi-

- claro eres mi hermana yo me sacrificaria todo por ti-

-... pero yo no eh echo nada para conpensartelo-

-Claro en estar a mi lado y aceptarme todo como soy-

-pero no quiero que te pase algo por cuidarme-

-claro que no te pasara nada por tu culpa eso no pasara -le da un beso en la mejilla

Yukina se quea callada pensativa, Hiei al notar eso pregunta.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

-no quiero. que nada nos separe... nunca-

-nadie nos va a separar-

- Tarukame y ...Hanna-

Hiei la abraza fuertemnte- NADIEN NADIEN TE VA LLEVAR NO LO PERMITIRE...-

- ¿ Que harias para evitarlo?-

- usaria todo mi poder... para protegerte y si no daria mi vida por ti...-

Yukina se muestra asustada.

- no ... no si tu mueres...yo no sabria que hacer...-

Hiei le susurra

-claro que no morire... eso no lo dejaria... tranquila-

-...pero y si ocurre si te pasa algo terrible por mi culpa-

-claro que no digas eso no pasara nada se lo que digo no pasara nada.-..

-: ... y si me pasa algo a mi si yo...murie...ra-

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... CLARO QUE TU NO VAS A MORIR NO ME LO PERDONARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...- grita con desesperacion

Yukina se asombra ante su reacción, Hiei se tranquiliza y Yukina le dice:

-perdoname ...solo te causo problemas...-

-no tu nunca me causas problemas-

- ¿ Entonces quien es el que te causa problemas si no soy yo?

-el problema son los que tratan de llevarte-

Hiei le besa la mejilla lentamente mientras le sonrie y la calienta con sus poderes y le dice

-¿ya te encuentras bien?-

Yukina asiente con la cabeza , Hiei le seca las lagrimas

- bien que bueno que estas bien...-

- Muchas gracias Hiei onii chan- dijo Yukina muy feliz quedando dormida en sus brazos.

Fin

* * *

Yukina:- Termino muy bien, Ayame chan felicidades-

Yusuke:- !FIESTA!!FIESTA!-

Ayame:- !CELEBREMOS VIVA! y recordar ver mis otros fanfic por favor y no olviden sus reviews-


End file.
